The Date with Fate
by Mello Justice
Summary: Emily Olsen is a 24 year old who signs up with TNA wrestling. Her first night, she has a great match and she sees an old friend. Everything is perfect. Or so she thought. Sum sucks. Rated T for language more so than others. JEFF/OC CHAP 14 UP
1. First Day in TNA

**Hey! This is my first Jeff Hardy FanFic ever! Hope you enjoy it! If you don't like swear words, then don't read. (By the way, Jeff is 20 in this story. ^_^)**

**Title: The Date with Fate  
****Chapter 1: First Day in TNA**

Emily Olsen pulled into the Impact Zone parking lot.

_I can't believe I'm actually here!_ She thought. She grabbed her bag with her wrestling gear from the passenger seat of her Chevy Silverado and started walking toward the Impact Zone. Once she was inside the building, she was lead to Mr. Eric Bischoff's office by two security guards.

"Mr. Bischoff, the girl is here." One security guard said.

"Gunner, Murphy, thank you for escorting our newest Knockout here. You are dismissed. Gunner and Murphy walked out of the office.

"So, you are Ms. Olsen, correct?" Eric asked. Emily nodded. "So, how old are you?"

"I just turned 18, sir." Emily replied.

"Wow, looks like we have ourselves a Young Gun here." Eric said, laughing. Emily just smiled.

"Yeah, my birthday was last month." Emily said.

"Wow." Eric repeated. "So, do you have a wrestling alias?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. When I wrestle, I go by the name of Emma Lee Enigma." Eric got a thoughtful look on his face.

"When you wrestle? Meaning you have wrestled before?" Eric asked, intrigued.

"Yes, sir. I've wrestled for O.M.E.G.A. for three years, New World Order six months and WWE for two years. So I essentially have been wrestling since I was 13" Eric got another thoughtful look on his face.

"Say, how would you feel if your debut match was tonight?" Eric asked.

"T-Tonight? I would love to, but I don't even have my entrance music yet."

"Don't worry. We already took care of that." Eric said.

"Ok, but who will I be versing?" Eric stopped to think.

"The TNA Knockouts Champion, Tara. You are going to be her mystery opponent." Emily's mouth just dropped. Just then, Mickie James walked past Eric's office.

"Ms. James!" Eric called. Mickie back peddled to Eric's office.

"What's up, Eric?" Mickie caught a glimpse of Emily. "Oh my God, Emily!"

"Hey Mickie!"

"Mickie, will you show our new Knockout where the Knockout's Locker Room is?"

"Sure thing. C'mon!" Emily grabbed her bag and followed Mickie to the locker room.

"Thanks Mickie!"

"No problem. I'll see you out there. Oh by the way, how's Jeff?" Mickie said as she turned to leave.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since I left WWE." Emily said. Ten minutes later, Emily was standing in the tunnel waiting for her named to be called. She looked at the TV and saw a six sided cage being lowered as Tara was being announced.

_WHAT! No one told me this was a cage match. Shit._ She thought. Then, she heard "Enigma's Shadow" blast through the Impact Zone. Her Titontron footage was displayed on the TV next to her. The words "C U in the FUTURE" appeared and then her wrestling alias. The crowd went crazy when they saw "Emma Lee Enigma" on the Titontron. She went through the tunnel and into the Impact Zone.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! It's Emma Lee Enigma!" Tazz said excitedly.

"It sure is Tazz. Ladies and gentlemen, former WWE Divas Champion Emma Lee Enigma has just entered the Impact Zone. As you all know, Eric Bischoff has been talking about a new Knockout the past few weeks. Who knew it was the "Enigmatic Star"?" Mike said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in tonight at 132 pounds, the "Enigmatic Star", Emma Lee Enigma." The ring announcer said. Tara had a shocked expression on her face. Emily's music cut off and the ref told the timekeeper to ring the bell. After forty-five minutes of being beat down in a cage, a now very weak Tara lifted an almost unconscious Emily of the canvas and set her up for the Widow's Peak.

"It looks like Tara is going for the Widow's Peak. This could be over for Emma." Mike said. Tara yelled something to Emily as she lifted her up off the canvas.

"It sounds like Tara just yelled 'You don't belong here.' to Emma." Tazz said. Tara was in the middle of performing the Widow's Peak when Emily countered it and did her signature move on Tara.

"Oh my God, did that just happen Tazz!" Mike exclaimed.

"Hell yes it did, Mike. Emma Lee countered the Widow's Peak and out of nowhere came the Enigma's Shadow." Emily rolled Tara onto her back and pinned her.

"One…Two…Three… That's it, ring the bell!" the ref said. "Enigma's Shadow blared again. Just then, none other than the "Charismatic Enigma" himself jumped over the barricade and went into the cage to congratulate his best friend. Jeff raised Emily's hand in victory and they both climbed to the top of the cage as "Modest" played throughout the Impact Zone. Jeff and Emily hugged each other on top of the six sided steel cage in front of the entire Impact Zone.

**So how was the first chapter? I'm sorry if it's kinda lame but this is my first wrestling FanFic ever. Always R&R and tell me if I should update another chapter. **


	2. Graduation

**Hello people! Here is chapter 2 of The Date with Fate! Please review. Constructive criticism permitted.**

****Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Emily Olsen A.K.A. Emma Lee Enigma and her theme music** **

**Title: The Date with Fate  
Chapter 2: Graduation**

**Emily's POV**

Jeff and I sat in our hotel room watching Smackdown, waiting for Matt's match against Drew McIntyre and Alberto Del Rio. In the meantime, we were watching Kofi Kingston defend the Intercontinental Championship against Dolph Ziggler.

"Go Kofi!" I cheered. Jeff just smiled.

"Kofi's cool. I like that Trouble in Paradise move he does." Jeff said.

"That's because you're a high-flying risk-taker." I laughed. Jeff rolled his eyes playfully.

"Speak for yourself. Your "Enigma's Shadow" move takes you, like, ten feet in the air!"

"Look who's talking Mr. 20-Foot-Swanton. Now be quiet, Matt's match is starting." I said. We watched Matt kick Drew's ass into next week. Matt went to set drew up for the Twist of Fate, but Drew countered it and pulled the Future Shock DDT on Matt. The audience booed as the ref's hand came down for the third time, giving Drew the win. After the match, Jeff shut the TV off.

"Well, that was disappointing. Matt was on a roll too." Jeff said.

"Well, maybe if _you_ were there, it would've been a fair fight. Speaking of which, why did you leave the WWE? You were at the top of your game _and_ you were in the green with Vince."

"I left because you left—"

"I didn't leave; I was fired for reasons unknown." I said.

"I know. Anyway, I left because you're my best friend and I don't want you getting hurt. TNA can get brutal at times. Trust me, I know from experience." I just looked at him.

"Jeff, I'll be fine. You don't have to stay."

"Too bad, 'cause I already signed with Eric. Shannon signed too." Jeff said in his Southern accent. Just then, Jeff's cell phone started playing "Live for the Moment".

"I think that's Matt." Jeff put it on speaker.

"_Hey little bro."_ Matt said.

"Hey Matt. What's up?" Jeff said.

"_Nothin' much. Drew keeps buggin' me to ask Emma why she wasn't on Smackdown."_

"Drew needs to get a life. Besides, I thought he has a crush on Kelly." I said. Drew was always hitting on me when I was on Smackdown, which always pissed me off.

"Yeah man." Jeff agreed.

"_That's a whole different story on its own."_ Matt said.

"And it's one I don't wanna hear." I said sarcastically. Both of the Hardy Boyz laughed.

"Sorry man, but we gotta let you go. Emily and I have to catch some Z's so we can catch our flight to Cameron tomorrow."

"_Gotcha bro, oh and by the way, nice job defeating Tara, Emily."_ Matt said, hanging up.

"It was just pure luck. I have no idea how I managed to beat her." I told Jeff.

"Easy, your trainers are the Hardy Boyz." Jeff said, crawling into one of the two beds that were in the hotel room. I climbed into the other one and fell asleep.

**6 Hours Later**

"Emma, Emma wake up." Jeff whispered, gently shaking me. I turned over onto my stomach. Jeff shook me again. "C'mon, Em. You need to get up."

"I don't wanna get up. Who gets up at 5 AM?" I groaned like a little kid.

"Well, you need to and we are. Our plane leaves in two hours and it will take us an hour to get to the airport. Besides, I'm being nice right now. I have a _whole_ bucket of ice water in the bathroom." Jeff said. I continued to lie in bed. I heard Jeff turn and leave the room.

_Ha, ha, ha. More sleep for the "Enigmatic Star"._ I thought. I started to fall back asleep. Trust me when I tell you that it was a BIG mistake. Jeff threw his bucket of ice water on me.

"AHH! Cold, cold, cold." I said, jumping off the bed. Jeff just stood there laughing his head off.

"Good, you're awake. Now go get changed. I'm going to pull the car up front." Jeff said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"You're a twisted son of a bitch, you know that?" I said.

"Yeah, I know that. I'll be right back, Emma." Jeff said.

"'Kay." I replied. Jeff walked out of the room as I pulled dry clothes out of my travel bag. I went into the bathroom to get changed and get ready to go. I slipped into a pair of jeans and my purple basketball jersey style tank top that Jeff gave me for my birthday. It had "N. Carolina" written on the front with a blue star and the letter "E" in the middle of the star. On the back, it had "Enigma" written where the player's last name goes and it had the number "12" for the jersey number. Jeff thought he would be funny by putting "12" on it because my birthday is in December. I brushed my rainbow-dyed hair and pulled out my toothbrush. Now, I know what you're probably thinking. You're probably thinking that I'm copying Jeff with the hair dye and the Enigma thing, but I'm not. Jeff and I both came up with the whole "Enigma Attitude" thing. Long story short, we were bored one day so we decided to create a whole different attitude for when it came to wrestling. And so, the "Charismatic Enigma" and the "Enigmatic Star" were born. I put my stuff away and walked out of the bathroom to see Jeff sitting on one of the beds.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Jeff said.

"Yep, we can go." I said. We grabbed our bags and we went down to the lobby and returned our key. Then we were off to the airport. As we waited to get on our plane, Jeff and I signed some autographs, you know the usual. Our flight was finally called and about three hours later, we arrived in Raleigh, NC, the state capital. We met up with Matt and Shannon after we got off the plane.

"Hey, it's the Enigmas." Shannon said. Shannon gave me the biggest hug ever. "What's up, girl? I haven't seen you in months."

"Hey, Prince." I said. "Hey Matt!"

"Hey Emma. What's goin' on?" Matt replied.

"Well, Ms. Enigma here has a graduation to attend in about four hours." Jeff said.

"That's right, that's today!" Matt said.

"Yeah it is." I said. "But right now, I want to go home. I'm beat, man!" Four hours later, Matt, Jeff, Shannon and I arrived at Cameron High for my graduation. I got my diploma and left after the ceremony then we were on our way back to Matt's house. When we arrived, the Core Group boys were acting very suspicious.

"Ok, what's going on with you three? You have been acting strangely for the past six blocks and where on God's green Earth is my truck? I thought it was right here before we left." I said.

"Shannon, would you do the honors?" Matt said.

"Why, yes I would, Matt." Shannon said as he walked toward the garage.

"Ok, what the fuck is going on?" I asked, a little frustrated now. Jeff was just smiling like an idiot by this time. I heard a car horn behind me. I turned around and saw Shannon driving my truck, or at least I thought was my truck. Sure as hell didn't look like it.

"Happy Graduation, Emma." The Core Group said. I just looked at my truck. The silver paint was now purple with neon blue racing stripes going down the sides. There was a neon blue star on the hood with a purple "E" in the middle, just like my jersey. On the passenger door, there was a white Hardy Show "H" on it. On the driver door, there was an "E" and an "X" on it.

"This is amazing guys. Jeff, why do I have a feeling that this was your idea."

"That's 'cause it was my idea. Matt, Shannon and I did this when you fell asleep. Well, finished anyways."

"Quick question: Where did you get the design for the letters on the driver door, 'cause it looks a lot like the one I have in my sketch book." I asked.

"You were talking about our tag team name in TNA, so I found your sketch book and painted it on there." Jeff said.

"What's your tag team name?" Matt asked.

"Enigma-X." Jeff and I said.

"Awesome." Shannon said. Then he took something out of his pocket. "I got you some more face paint."

"Thanks man." I said. I turned and put the face paint in my truck.

"C'mon man, give it to her." Shannon whispered to Jeff.

"Alright, I'm gettin' there." Jeff whispered back. I turned back to the boys.

"Ok, I don't know 'bout you three, but I'm starving." I said.

"Me too." Shannon said.

"You're always hungry." Matt said laughing. Matt and Shannon started walking toward Matt's house. I started to follow them, but Jeff stayed put.

"Aren't you comin', Jeff?" I asked.

"Emily, there's one more thing I want to give you."

"What is it?" I asked. Jeff pulled something shiny out his pocket.

"I had this made for you. It's your own pendent." Jeff said. It was the same star design with the "E" in the middle. The star was blue and the "E" was purple. It was really awesome!

"Jeff, thank you. This has been a great Graduation Day." I said truthfully. Matt and Shannon came back out.

"C'mon, let's go get some Graduation dinner. It's on me." Matt said. Jeff and I looked at each other.

"Race ya!" Jeff said.

"You're on!"

**So what did you think? Just in case you were wondering, Emily is a member of the Core Group. That's the reason why Matt, Jeff, and Shannon painted the Hardy Show "H" on her truck. I will update as soon as possible. 'Till then ^_^**


	3. Impact on Emma Lee

****Disclaimer: I only own Emily Olsen A.K.A. Emma Lee Enigma and her theme music.****

**Title: The Date with Fate**

**Chapter 3: Impact on Emma Lee**

**Jeff's POV**

It was Thursday night and Emma and I were getting ready for our Mixed Tag match against Matt Morgan and Madison Rayne in Charlotte, North Carolina. We were watching Shannon and his tag partner Jesse Neal get their asses kicked by Beer Money. When Shannon got nailed by James Storm with a clothesline, Emma and I just looked away. Then outta nowhere came Jesse and pulled a Spinebuster on James, then leapt onto Robert Roode, both of them tumbling to the outside. Shannon hopped onto the top turnbuckle and when James stood up, Shannon pulled the Mooregasm on James. Shannon pinned him for the three count. Jesse slid into the six-sided ring and the ref raised Shannon and Jesse's hands in victory. Unfortunately, when Ink Inc. turned around, two mouthfuls of beer were spat in their faces. I looked at Emily.

"Why do they have to be such bad sports?"

"I don't know, Emma. I didn't know that they were even Beer Money now."

"That's 'cause the last time you were in TNA, you started in 2004. Check it Jeff, this is 2010." Emma said, getting a little sassy.

"You better watch bein' sassy towards me." I said. She stuck her tongue out at me. "That's it little girl." I said as I started to tickle her sides. She started to laugh hysterically.

"C'mon Jeff, stop!" she said in between laughs.

_I got her where I want her._ I laughed evilly. "Tap out, Ms. Enigma."

"No! I'm not tapping!" she said, both of us unaware of Eric standing in the doorway of our locker room.

"Am I interrupting something?" Eric said, making us both jump.

"No sir. We were just—"

"I don't wanna know. I just came to tell you two that you're match is next. Get going." Eric said. Emily and I walked out the door and started walking towards the Impact Zone. Matt and Madison were already in the ring. Our "Enigma-X" music started to play and we heard the crowd go crazy.

"Ready?" I asked my tag partner.

"Hell yeah. I'm gonna put Madison in her place." Emily said. We walked out of the tunnel and into view of the Impact Zone. We did the weird dance that I always do and walked down the ramp after our pyro went off.

"Approaching the ring at a combined weight of 357 pounds, from Cameron, North Carolina, They are the team of the "Charismatic Enigma" Jeff Hardy and the "Enigmatic Star" Emma Lee Enigma, they are Enigma-X!" The ring announcer said.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, this is our Main Event for the evening. It is the team of "The Blueprint" Matt Morgan and our new TNA Knockouts Champion, Madison Rayne versing the home state favorites, the number one contender for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship, Jeff Hardy and the number one contender for the TNA Knockouts Championship, Emma Lee Enigma, right now currently known as Enigma-X." Tazz said.

"You're right about Jeff and Emma being the favorites in this match. They both grew up in Cameron, North Carolina and we're sitting here in Charlotte, North Carolina. Both the TNA World heavyweight and Knockouts Championships are at stake. If Enigma-X wins this match, they get their respective titles. What I'm wondering right now is there any pressure on the number one contenders." Mike said.

"Well, if the is, they're doing a good job hiding it." Tazz said as the bell rang. Emma and Madison started the match off. Madison slapped Emma across the face, which pissed her off by the way. In retaliation, Emma kicked Madison across the back of her head. Fifteen minutes of Emma beating down the Knockouts Champ, Madison finally managed to tag Matt Morgan in, forcing Emma to tag me in. Matt kicked me in the gut and threw me to his corner of the ring and started beating the shit out of me. Madison decided to tag herself in, which pissed Matt off. Emma and Madison went at it again, only this time, Madison was in control. Madison did a move that jacked up Emma's knee in the process. I held my hand out for her to tag me, but when she got close enough, Madison pulled her to the center of the ring. She stomped on Emily's knee two or three more times before tossing her out of the ring. Emily just laid there for a few seconds, not moving. I jumped off the ring apron to check on her.

"Jeff stay there. I'm fine." Emily managed to say before struggling to get off the matt. By this time, the ref's count was at five. Madison jumped out of the ring and started pounding on Emma's knee again.

"Get back in the ring!" the ref yelled. Madison threw Emma into the ring and pinned her. Emily managed to kick out at two. I extended my hand to my tag partner, but she was quickly pulled away.

_As much as I want the TNA World title, the ref has to put an end to this match. I think Madison is deliberately trying to hurt Emily._ I thought. I watched as Emily got up and tried to kick Madison, only to have her leg caught, but then, Emily used her bad leg to kick Madison in the side of the face. Madison got to her feet and continued to beat on Emma. Then, Madison did the Reverse STO on Emily. The ref began to count.

"One…Two…Three."

"Here are your winners: The TNA World's Champion, "The Blueprint" Matt Morgan and the TNA Knockouts Champion, Madison Rayne." I started to chase Matt and Madison up the ramp. They ran away, taking their title belts with them. I looked back at the ring and saw Emily, who hadn't moved. I ran to the ring and slid in.

"Emily, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. You worry too much, Jeff." Emma said weakly. Shannon came running out of the locker room and jumped into the ring.

"Oh my God, Emily." Shannon said.

"Would you two relax, I'm fine. I just need an ice pack." Emily said as she stood up. "See?" She started walking toward the steel steps, but collapsed before she could get to the other side of the ring. Shannon and I managed to catch her before she hit the canvas.

"Still think you're fine?" I asked.

"Maybe I'm not ok after all. I can't move my leg." Emma said, wincing in pain. Some officials were coming down the ramp and took her to an ambulance. She was admitted to Charlotte Medical Center for some X-Rays and MRIs. She ended up falling asleep while the doctors were getting the results. Just then, "Live for the Moment" began to play on my phone.

"Dude, isn't that Matt?" Shannon asked. I answered my phone.

"_Hey Jeff. What the fuck happened on TNA tonight man? Is Emily ok?"_

"I don't know about her knee yet, but overall, she seems to be fine. She just fell asleep not even twenty minutes ago. As for what happened during the match, the ref should've been smart enough to stop the match when Rayne was getting noticeably outta control." I said. Then, the doctor walked in the room. "I'll have to call you back, Matt." I hung up the phone.

"Mr. Hardy, Mr. Moore, could you come with me please?" the doctor asked. Shannon and I just nodded, both of us scared of what he was going to tell us.

"Is she goin' to be ok?" I asked.

"Ms. Enigma has a dislocated kneecap and the kneecap is slightly fractured. Nothing too serious. In fact, the injury should be able to heal on its own. We already relocated her knee, but until the fracture heals, she can't wrestle for 4-6 weeks." The doctor said. Then he was being called to a different area of the hospital. "Ms. Enigma must stay overnight to ensure everything is good to go for the morning. She will be given an immobilizer tonight and crutches in the morning when she's ready to be checked out in the morning." The doctor shook Shannon and I's hand and walked off.

"Jeff, doesn't she have a title match against Madison at Genesis in three weeks?"

"Shannon, Madison is the one who did this to Emily. The doctor said no wrestling until her knee is healed anyway." I said, yawning.

"Jeff, you need some sleep. Go rest and I will see you in the morning, 'kay buddy?"

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm gonna go pick up your car and I'm gonna go to Cameron for the night since it's only twenty-five minutes away. Just give me a call when everything is good to go."

"'Kay, thanks Prince. I'll see you in the morning." I said, giving him a high five/hand shake. And with that, Shannon left. I walked back to Emma's room and saw that she was still sleeping. I walked over to her bed and gave her a kiss on her forehead. I sat down in the chair next to her and fell asleep.

**Ladies and gentlemen, weighing in at 1,400+ words, I give you The Date with Fate Chapter 3. Don't mind how stupid this Authoress's Note is. I'm tired and I'm just happy this chapter is DONE! Reviews are accepted and greatly appreciated. 'Till then ^_^**


	4. Genesis

****Disclaimer: I only own Emily Olsen A.K.A. Emma Lee Enigma and her theme music****

**Title: The Date with Fate**

**Chapter 4: Genesis**

**Emily's POV**

Three weeks have passed since my incident with Madison Rayne. Thanks to her, I'm still healing from a fractured knee, which convinces me even more that Madison tried to take me out so I couldn't compete. She's just scared that I can beat her now that she doesn't have The Beautiful People behind her. Eric was considering making someone else the number one contender for the Knockouts Title, but I lied and said that I would be able to compete at Genesis. I remembered that I left my wrestling gear in my locker room and began searching for my keys when I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in." I yelled. My door opened and a boy with rainbow hair came.

"Hey Emily, whatcha doin'?"

"Umm, I'm tryin' to find my truck keys. I'm goin' to drive to Raleigh so I can see you beat Matt Morgan's ass." I said, which technically wasn't a lie. I really couldn't find my keys.

"You mean these keys?" Jeff said pulling a set of keys out of his pocket. My keys.

"Why do you have my keys?"

"Emma, you know you're not supposed to be driving with that immobilizer on." Jeff said in his Southern accent.

"Then I'll take the immobilizer off." I said in my Southern accent while trying to reach my keys.

"Let me rephrase that. You're not supposed to drive until the doctor clears you."

"Jeff, give me my fucking keys. Why do you care if I drive? I'll just put my knee brace on." I said, doing just that.

"I don't want you getting into an accident. The doctor said that it's possible for your knee to lock up and I don't want that happening while you're driving."

"Check it Jeff, Dr. Flair said that I was cleared to drive. Not only that, he cleared me to wrestle." I said.

"Guess what, Dr. Hardy says that you're not ready." I snatched my keys away from him and ran out the door. I ignored the pain shooting from my leg until it got so bad that I could hardly move my leg, which was when I got to the driveway. I leaned against my truck for support, afraid that I was going to collapse from the shooting pain in my knee. Jeff walked up to me. He had an apologetic expression.

"Are you ok, Em?" I handed him my keys.

"Dr. Hardy, I can't drive." We both laughed as he slid my keys into his pocket.

"Do you still want to go to Genesis?" Jeff asked.

"Hell yeah. I want to see my best friend win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship." I said as I started to walk to his car with Jeff walking beside me. About halfway to his car, my knee gave out. Jeff, with his fast reflexes, caught me before I hit the ground.

"You seem to be catching me a lot lately."

"I don't care." Jeff said.

"You seem to care about me driving and wrestling."

"I don't want you getting hurt."

"Little late for that one, don't cha think Jeff?"

"Ok, I don't want you getting hurt even more than what you are now. I guess what I'm trying to say is…" Jeff said.

"What are you trying to say? Spit it out, Hardy Boy."

"I love you." Jeff said, pulling me closer to him. We leaned closer to each other then paused. We looked at each other for a brief moment. Then, Jeff closed the gap between us, kissing me softly. We pulled away for air, making our foreheads touch.

"Did that just happen?" I breathed.

"Not if you didn't want it to." Jeff replied.

"I never said that." Jeff kissed me again, a little harder this time. When we pulled away, I could hardly breathe. "We b-better g-get, uh, goin'. You actually have to be there to win the title." I stuttered. Jeff helped me into his car. He then climbed into the driver's seat and closed his door.

"I love you, Emma."

_So he did mean it._ I thought.

"I love you, too Jeff." We kissed one more time before he started the car and drove away to Genesis.

**Raleigh, NC-Genesis**

Jeff and I arrived at the Raleigh Arena and walked in the building. The backstage door was locked, so we had to enter through the main entrance, which was a nightmare. Don't get me wrong, I love my fans, but the least they could do is chill out when they see Jeff and I. As we made our way through the crowd, we signed a few autographs and took pictures with our fans, mainly the kids. We finally made it backstage to Eric's office.

"The next time we go through the main entrance is when no fans are here." Jeff said as Eric walked in.

"Ahh, Mr. Hardy, Ms. Olsen, glad to see that you two could make it."

"Eric, why was the backstage door locked? You know the Superstars and Knockouts need that door to get in, especially now that the fans are here."

"You must've tried to open the wrong door, but that's not important. The important thing is that you're both here and ready to compete tonight." Eric said.

"You're fucking kidding me, right? Eric, you know I can't compete until my knee heals, which won't be for another week or two. I'm still not even cleared to drive." I said. Just then, the devil herself walked into Eric's office.

"Well look who it is. The "Charismatic Enigma" and my opponent, the "Enigmatic Star"." Madison said. Eric looked at his watch.

"8:00, time to get this Pay-Per-View started." Eric said, getting up. "Ms. Olsen, may I have a moment of your time please?"

"Umm, sure." I said when Jeff and Madison left. "What's up?"

"Ms. Olsen, all of your fans out there paid to see you compete for the Knockouts Championship."

"I'm aware of that, but unfortunately, I can't. I messed up my knee earlier today." I said. Eric leaned closer to me. Boy did he look pissed.

"Listen to me and listen closely. I know you've only been in this business a few weeks, so I'm going to give you two options here." I stayed silent. "Option A is that you will fight Madison Rayne tonight with no questions asked."

"What's Option B?" I asked.

"Option B is if you don't fight Madison, not only will you be fired, Jeff will lose his number one contender spot for the World title effective tonight. Which will it be?" Eric said darkly. I was dumbfounded. I'm pretty sure this is blackmailing. I'm physically unable to compete, but I don't want Jeff losing his contender spot 'cause of me. So, I went with the option I could only accept.

"I'll go get changed. I left my gear in my locker room anyway." I said, walking out of the office. I went to my locker room and got changed into my wrestling gear. I changed into my usual black tank top and my purple baggy jeans, which are the same exact style as Jeff's, making sure that my knee brace was underneath and that I had my E-Star pendent that Jeff had made for one of my graduation presents. I walked out of my locker room and started walking towards the Impact Zone since my match was next. Jeff told me earlier that he was going to stay in his locker room until his match, which was the Main Event, so I didn't have to worry, that is until the match started. Madison was already in the ring, waiting impatiently for my music to play. Then, "Enigma's Shadow" began to play throughout the Impact Zone. I limped down to the ring and regrettably slid into the ring. The ref was about to tell the timekeeper to ring the bell to officially start the match when "Modest" started playing.

_Shit. Here comes Jeff._ I thought, watching Jeff go sit at the commentator's table. The timekeeper rang the bell and Rayne and I went at it. Madison kicked my bad knee several times during the match, keeping me from "flying" as my fans say. Fifteen minutes into the match, Madison hit me with the Reverse STO for the third time and I managed to kick out. Five minutes later, I finally managed to hit Madison with the "Enigma's Shadow" then pulled her toward one set of the turnbuckles. I climbed to the top turnbuckle and looked at Jeff, who was shaking his head no, trying to tell me not to do it. I jumped, doing a mixture of the "Swanton" and the "Whisper in the Wind", which is what I call the "Shooting Star" and perfectly landed on Madison. I pinned her and the ref started to count.

"One…Two…Three. That's it, ring the bell!" the ref yelled, raising my hand in the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner and new TNA Knockouts Champion, Emma Lee Enigma!" the announcer said over the screaming fans. Jeff came running down to the six-sided ring and gave me the biggest hug. Jeff also raised my hand while I held the Knockouts title in the other hand. Jeff got ready for his match when Eric Bischoff came out with a microphone in hand.

"First off, congrats to Ms. Enigma for winning the Knockouts Championship." Eric said as Jeff got the crowd cheering like crazy. "Jeff, Jeff, hold on buddy. Before you start getting the fans pumped up, I just want to say that due to the fact the Matt Morgan isn't here tonight due to an illness, your match has been cancelled." The Impact Zone started booing Eric.

"What?" Jeff yelled. I limped to the other side of the ring and signaled for them to hand me a mic.

"You freakin' son of a Bischoff! You deliberately did that on purpose! You knew that "The Blueprint" wasn't here and you knew I couldn't and wasn't gonna compete 'cause of my injury!" I said. Trust me; it's an understatement when I say that I was pissed off. I was beyond pissed off.

"Emma, that's your problem to deal with. I suggest that you and Jeff go home for the night and we'll all see you two on Thursday." Eric said, leaving the Impact Zone.

"C'mon, baby, lets go home." Jeff said.

"Good idea." I tossed the mic to the ring canvas and exited the ring with Jeff.


	5. The Enigma's Dream

**Hey everyone! Not much to say here except that Fourtune are BETRAYERS! Immortal didn't do a damn thing to TNA, except overthrow Dixie Carter, which she deserved. She doesn't know the first thing about wrestling and she took the company away from Jeff Jarrett. That's like one of the only reasons Immortal was formed. Well, on with the story. The Italics is either Jeff's dream or his thoughts.**

**Title: The Date with Fate**

**Chapter 5: The Enigma's Dream**

**Jeff's POV**

Matt, Shannon, Emma and I were at Matt's house watchin' Monday Night Raw. Triple H and Randy Orton were in the middle of a match for the WWE Championship. Triple H ended up beating Randy and as he was celebrating, Sheamus and Drew came out and attacked Hunter (Triple H) and Randy. Emma jumped up out of her seat.

"What is Drew doing? And who the fuck is that human jar of mayonnaise?" Emma exclaimed.

"I think that's Sheamus. He's new to the Raw Roster. He's all the way from Ireland." Matt said as I was just smilin' at her.

"Jeff, why are you smiling like an idiot?" Shannon asked.

"No reason." I said, still smilin' at my girlfriend.

"Ok Jeff, whatever you have goin' on in your twisted mind, I don't wanna know. I'm gonna bail, man." Shannon said, giving Matt and me a high five and Emily a hug, then putting her in a headlock.

"Ahh, Shannon let go of me."

"C'mon Champ, tap out." Shannon laughed.

"No, I'm not tapping." Emma said, twisting Prince's arm and put him in an Arm Bar submission. "Tap out, Prince, tap out." Shannon finally tapped at the risk of Emma snapping his arm like a twig.

"Wow girl, you're fucking strong." Shannon said, panting. Emily just smiled.

"Well, what can she say, the Hardys are her neighbors." I said, pulling her close to me.

"Ooo, since when are you two a couple?" Matt asked.

"Since before Genesis when I fucked up my knee when I ran to my truck." Matt got this weird expression on his face.

"Long story, Matty." I told my big brother.

"Well, I'm goin' home. See ya." Shannon said.

"See ya Prince." We all said. Shannon walked out the door and drove away. As Matt walked into the kitchen, I pulled Emily closer to me and kissed her. We deepened the kiss, both of us unaware of Matt standing in the doorway.

"Ok, break it up you two." Matt said, acting as a referee. Em and I jumped at Matt's voice. We just stared at him. "I'm goin' to bed, just, keep it down tonight." Matt said, winking at me. I picked up a pillow that was on the couch and threw it at him.

"You are a sick son of a bitch." I said as Emma burst out laughing. Matt had a smile that was as long as the state of North Carolina.

"Whatever you say, little bro." Matt walked up to his room while Emma and I sat on the couch and watched the last ten minutes of Raw and when that was over, a romantic comedy movie. Emily propped her injured leg up on the coffee table as she laid her head onto my chest. I gently put my hand on her knee and softly massaged it.

"How's your knee, baby?"

"It's sore, but I got an X-Ray done this mornin' and the doctors said that my knee should be completely healed before this Thursday, but they want me to hold off on wrestling just for this week just to be sure." She said. "They weren't too happy 'bout me wrestling last night."

"I bet they weren't. I sure as Hell wasn't, but I knew you didn't have a choice. I overheard Eric blackmail you before your match last night."

"You did?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's why I came out to watch your match. I didn't want to see you get taken out again. When he said that, I wanted to drag him to the parkin' lot and pound his face into the concrete." I said, which was the truth. Eric took advantage of the fact that she was new to the company and blackmailed her. I looked at her and saw that she was looking away from me. "Baby, you ok?"

"I'm fine. I didn't want you to lose your number one contenders spot. I would've been fine with losing my job, but he had to drag you into this." She finally looked at me and I saw that she looked like she was gonna cry. I pulled her closer to me and hugged her. "Everything's gonna be ok." She looked up at me and I gave her a reassuring kiss. I looked at the time and saw that it was almost 12:15 AM. I picked her up bridal style and started carrying her to her room.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked.

"Taking you to bed. It's late." I said.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"If you want to, then sure." I said, smiling. When we got to my room, I laid her down on the bed and tucked her under the blankets. I walked to the bathroom and when I walked back into the room, she was sound asleep. I climbed on top the blankets, careful not to wake her and slowly fell into black unconsciousness, having a strange dream in the process.

_Jeff's Dream_

_I pin Matt Morgan after landing the Swanton. The crowd starts screaming as I get the three count. Ink Inc.'s music plays and Shannon comes running out as purple and blue confetti fall from the ceiling. Emily's music plays, but she doesn't come out. _

"_Shannon, where's Emily? Did she leave early?" _

"_I don't think so. She didn't say anything 'bout it." Shannon replied. Then, a shadowed figure came onto the Titontron. _

"_Emma Lee is a little busy at the moment." The figure said, its voice electronically disguised. The Titontron then showed a live video showing Emma on the floor bleeding with a male standing over her with a two by four with nails lodged in it. I looked at Shannon and Shannon looked at me. We both had horrified expressions on our faces._

"_Jeff, that's what happened to Rob last week." Shannon said. I bolted out of the ring, throwing my new title to Shannon and sprinted backstage to find my girlfriend. I found her sprawled out on the floor, lying in a pool of blood. Her attacker had run away, but I didn't care._

"_Someone call an ambulance!" I yelled, checking her pulse. She was…_

I bolted upright in bed. I looked over to see that Emily was sleeping peacefully. I leaned over and kissed her then checked the time.

_5:56 AM. Perfect._ I thought sarcastically. I closed my eyes, only to have my alarm go off. I shut it off before it could wake Emma up. I went to the bathroom and got a quick shower. When I got out, I woke Emily up so she could get ready to leave. We had to catch a plane to Phoenix for Impact. I looked at the other side of the room and saw that her stuff was already packed, so I decided to let her sleep 'til it was time to go. I went downstairs to get some soda for the trip. I looked at the time again and saw that we had to leave in five minutes. I went out and started the car and went upstairs to get Emma.

"Emma, time go get up." She rolled over onto her stomach.

"Five more minutes, Jeff." She mumbled.

"Baby, we have to leave in five minutes." I grabbed her a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, picked her up, carried her to the car and buckled her in. We got to the airport thirty minutes ahead of schedule. I woke Emma up again and gave her clothes to her so she could change. She got changed in the restrooms and came out and sat next to me. We signed thirty minutes worth of autographs and pictures and before we knew it, we were on a plane to Phoenix, AZ. But the only thing on my mind was the dream I had.

**Chapter 5! What happened to Emily in Jeff's dream? Do you think it's actually gonna happen? You're just gonna have to keep reading to find out. 'Till then. ^_^**


	6. The Nightmare Known as August

****Disclaimer: I only own Emily Olsen A.K.A. Emma Lee Enigma and her theme music.****

**Title: The Date with Fate**

**Chapter 6: The Nightmare Known as August**

**August 5, 2010-Emily's POV**

Eight months after Genesis, I was Knockouts Champ and on top of that, I finally put Madison in her place after I won the title at the Pay-Per-View. She hasn't bothered me since then, except when I lost the title at Lockdown, which was back in April. Unfortunately for her, I won it back the next week and although my reign as Champ has been awesome, I become more concerned about Jeff each week. Whenever I talk to some of my guy friends like Jesse, who is Shannon's partner, Jeff gets really suspicious. I know he's tryin' to protect me and all, but it's getting out of hand. Every time I ask him why he's being so protective, he either doesn't answer or he just says it's because he loves me. Jeff and I were walking to his car so we could go home.

"Jeff, please tell me why you are being so protective all the time, and I want an actual reason. You've been actin' strange over the past two months." Jeff looked at the ground then back to me.

"Emma, over the course of eight months, I've been havin' nightmares about you getting' hurt and I can't do anything about it. It's always the same dream over and over again and it's starting to piss me off." Jeff said as he tossed our bags into the backseat of his car. We pulled out of the parkin' lot and headed to Matt's house.

"Jeff, how come I'm hearin' about this now?" I asked.

"I don't want you to worry about it. You need to focus on Madison." We sat in silence for several minutes. Then I got an idea.

"Maybe all you need is a break from everything. You're under a lot of pressure having to verse Matt Morgan for the TNA World's title. How about you and I go camp out at Lake Legend this weekend, you know, to get your mind off things." I suggested.

"Sounds good, baby." Jeff said as we pulled into Matt's driveway. We got our stuff and got out of the car. "Thank you."

"For what?" I said confused.

"For believing me. When I told Matt and Shannon, they thought I was just in love with you too much since you're my first girlfriend in two years."

"Matt and Shannon are just jealous. We are definitely goin' to Lake Legend tomorrow." I said laughing. Jeff picked me up and carried me to our room, both of us knowing that Shannon went home and Matt was in Colorado for Smackdown and left me and Jeff in charge of his house. Jeff laid me down on the bed and closed the door. "What was your dream about, like what happened that you couldn't protect me?" I asked. Jeff got this weird grin on his face. He leapt on the bed like a cat and started to tickle me.

"I'll tell you if you beat me at a Tickle War." Jeff stopped tickling me so I could have a moment to breathe and so I can answer.

"Jeff, you are such a two year old. You and I both know that you're not ticklish and a Tickle War, seriously?"

"Tickle War round 1 ding, ding, ding!" Jeff said.

"How on God's green Earth did you get yes out of that?" I said, laughing hysterically. I managed to flip him off the bed. As he fell, I made a mad dash towards the door only for him to grab my wrist and pull me down onto him. We both laughed and tried to calm down a bit.

"We are so lucky Matt isn't here." Jeff said.

"Yeah, we are." I said, finally managing to slow my heart rate. I looked at Jeff without sayin' a word. He seemed so upset earlier about his nightmares, but when he starts actin' like a two year old, you know he's feeling better. I just couldn't help but smile. He must've saw my smile 'cause he smiled back. His smile got even bigger when I yawned.

"Is the "Enigmatic Star" getting tired?"

"No, I'm not tired." I said, yawning again.

"I think you are." Jeff said as we climbed into bed.

"Whatever Jeff." I said, rolling my eyes playfully. We curled up next to each other and eventually fell asleep.

**August 12, 2010-Emily's POV**

"Em, are you ready to go?" Jeff said as I was brushing my teeth.

"Um one mut wan to get to Impac." I said as I continued to brush my teeth.

"What?" Jeff said. I rolled my eyes playfully and spat out the toothpaste.

"I said someone must want to get to Impact."

"Yeah I do. The sooner we leave the hotel, the sooner we get to Impact." Jeff said.

"Why are you so excited? You don't have a match tonight." I said.

"True, but I have a meeting with Eric about the date of my match against "The Blueprint". There's a possible chance that it's goin' to be next week." Jeff said.

"That's great, baby!" I said, packin' my gear. Later that night, Mickie and I were in my locker room watchin' RVD's match, which he ended up winning. The lights in the Impact Zone went out and when they came back on, Fourtune was in the ring. They started to attack Rob while EV 2 came running out to help him. It would be an understatement to say that all Hell broke loose. Abyss came running out and pulled Rob out of the ring and started beating on him. Abyss practically dragged Rob backstage where Abyss hit him with the wooden board with nails in it. I think he called it Janice. Rob was a bloody mess when Abyss stopped the attack.

"Oh my God!" Mickie and I said.

"Micks, go find Rob, I'm gonna get Hogan and Bischoff." Mickie nodded and darted out the door in search of "The Whole F'n Show". I ran the opposite way 'till I found Eric's office. I burst through the door and saw Jeff shaking Hulk and Eric's hands. I tried to speak, but I was out of breath.

"Emma, what's wrong and why are you outta breath?" Jeff asked, putting his hands on my shoulders. I still didn't respond. Eric was getting' annoyed.

"Good God, Enigma. Spit it out." Eric said, callin' me by my wrestling name.

"Eric, be nice. Tell us what happened in ten words or less. Can you do that?" Hulk Hogan asked. I nodded.

"Abyss…Janice…Rob…Blood…Mickie…Backstage." I panted. Jeff understood what I said. Apparently, Eric saw he did.

"Mr. Hardy, what is this girl trying to say?" Eric said.

"Abyss attacked Rob with 'Janice'. Rob is losing a lot of blood and Mickie is backstage with Rob." Jeff said.

"Shit!" Hulk and Eric said. The three men followed me to where Mickie and Rob were. The ambulance came and took Rob to the hospital. Ten minutes after Rob was taken to the ER, Jeff and I left for the hotel. I didn't say a word most of the drive there.

"Em, are you ok? You look a little pale." Jeff asked, attempting to get me to talk.

"I'm fine." was all I said.

"Emma, I know you're gonna hate me for this, but I don't want you goin' to Impact next week."

"And miss your match, I don't think so." I said.

"But—"

"But nothin', Jeff. I'm goin' to Impact. Abyss goin' insane isn't gonna scare me away from TNA." I said. Jeff sighed and nodded. So it was final, I was goin' to Impact next week.

**August 19, 2010-Jeff's POV**

I poured more water onto my head and pulled up one of my armbands. I saw Emma walk up beside me.

"Hey, are you comin' to ringside?" I asked my rainbow-haired she-warrior.

"No, I think I'm gonna watch the match with Mickie, Angelina and Velvet in Mickie's locker room. But I guarantee I'm comin' down to see you after the match, win or lose." She said.

"Jeff Hardy, you're up next." One of the stage hands said.

"Ok, thank you, man." I said. When I looked back at Emma, she kissed me, not that I have a problem with it.

"For good luck." She said, walking towards Mickie, Angelina and Velvet. I walked toward the entrance tunnel.

_This is it, Jeff. This is it. I'm only one Swanton away from the three count._ I thought to myself as "Modest" played. I walked out and did my awesome dance and watched my pyro go off.

"Introducing the challenger, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in tonight at 225 pounds, he is the "Charismatic Enigma", Jeff Hardy!" I heard the fans scream like crazy. Referee Earl Hebner started the match. After thirty minutes of the match, Morgan tried to hit me with the Carbon Footprint, but missed as I pulled the Twist of Fate. I dragged him to a set of turnbuckles and landed the Swanton. The crowd starts screaming as I get the three count. Ink Inc.'s music starts to play as Shannon comes running out and purple and blue confetti fall from the ceiling.

_Why is this so familiar?_ I think to myself. Then it hits me. The dream. Emily's music plays, but she doesn't come out.

"Shannon, where's Emily? Did she leave early?" I asked.

"I don't think so. She didn't say anything 'bout it." Shannon replied. Then, a shadowed figure came onto the Titontron.

"Emma Lee is a little busy at the moment." The figure said, its voice electronically disguised. The Titontron then showed a live video showing Emma on the floor bleeding with a male standing over her with a two by four with nails lodged in it. I looked at Shannon and Shannon looked at me. We both had horrified expressions on our faces.

"Jeff, that's what happened to Rob last week." Shannon said.

"Fuck, I know!" I bolted out of the ring, throwing my new title to Shannon and sprinted backstage to find my girlfriend. I found her sprawled out on the floor, lying in a pool of blood. Her attacker had run away, but I didn't care.

"Someone call an ambulance!" I yelled, checking her pulse. I started freaking out when I couldn't find it. "Fuck, Shannon!" I yelled. Shannon came running, along with Mickie, Angelina, Velvet, Hogan, Bischoff and several medics. One of the medics checked her pulse.

"She's alive, but we need to get her the ER a.s.a.p." I watched as they put Emma in the ambulance. I looked at her and my jaw dropped. She's unconscious and weak, but she managed to hold up my hand sign, as if telling everyone that she was goin' to be ok.

**Hello my Charismatic Peeps and Peepettes! So this concludes yet another chapter. The last part should be familiar to you 'cause it's Jeff dream from Chapter 5. Reviews are greatly appreciated. 'Till then. ^_^**


	7. The Deal

**Hello my Enigmatic Peeps and Peepettes! Special thanks go out to xxxRKOEnigmaxxx, WweDivaTayTay45, and Kaycee-x John Cenaholic. They are the only people that have reviewed this story and for that, they each get 1000 virtual Enigma Points. And now, on with the story.**

**Title: The Date with Fate**

**Chapter 7: The Deal**

**August 20-Jeff's POV**

I woke up in a chair in Emily's hospital room. I looked over at the door and saw Matt come in.

"Hey Jeff, how's she doin'?" Matt asked.

"I don't know. She hasn't woken up. The doctors say she's goin' to be fine once she wakes up, but…" My voice trailed off.

"But what, Jeff?" Matt asked. I ignored the question. I didn't want to finish the sentence.

"I thought you told me that you were in North Dakota for Smackdown." I said trying to change the subject.

"North _Carolina._ I told you that Smackdown was in North _Carolina._" Matt said. I looked down at the floor.

"I guess you did. I'm sorry Matt, it's just the past 24 hours have been kinda rough." I said quietly, looking back at Emma. Matt put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and smiled slightly.

"She's gonna be ok, bro. She's as tough as a Hardy. She'll wake up." Matt said, walkin' out the door. As Matt left, Dr. Flair came in. We talked about Emma's current condition for a few minutes before he got paged. I gently touched Emma's hand and walked out of the room and towards the cafeteria considering I haven't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon and its 1 PM now. I made my way through the some-what empty lobby and spotted a blue Ford 4X4 pick-up park in the parking lot. I scanned the familiar truck and found a sticker on the side sayin' "Hardcore Country" on it.

_Oh my God, Mickie!_ I thought as I raced to her truck, nearly getting hit in the process.

"Skittles, is that you?" Mickie asked as I leaned against her truck so I could catch my breath.

"Hey Micks, what's up?"

"Just came to see how EM&M was doin'" Mickie said, callin' Emma by the nickname Mickie gave her.

"Let me save ya the trouble, Micks. I just got done talkin' to the doctor like five minutes ago. Emma is gonna have to stay in the hospital for at least six months."

"Fuck." Mickie said.

"I know." I replied.

"No, fuck as in Bischoff is here." Mickie said, looking over my shoulder.

"What?" I said as I turned to see the son of a Bischoff walking into the hospital. "Fuck." Mickie and I ran as fast as we could to get to Bischoff.

"Eric!" we said together. Bischoff turned around and smiled.

"Mickie, Jeff, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you two here?" Mickie and I just looked at each other.

"Same reason as you, Eric. We are here to see Emily." Mickie said.

"Except she _still_ hasn't woken up and visiting hours are over." I said glaring at my boss.

"Then I guess I have to wait until Thursday to announce this to both the TNA Roster and the TNA fans."

"What the fuck are you talkin' about Bischoff?" I said.

"You're just gonna have to wait until Thursday. Oh, and I would like to speak with Mr. Hardy in private if you don't mind Ms. James." Mickie got the hint to leave.

"Right, what is EM&M's room number?"

"Room 312. Third floor." I responded. And with that, Mickie went inside.

"Mr. Hardy, Hulk Hogan and I figured out who attacked Emily."

"It was Abyss, wasn't it? He's been carryin' that board with nails in it for weeks and he finally used it on Rob last week. Abyss is the reason why Rob and my girlfriend are in intensive care right now isn't he?" I said, flipping out.

"Relax Jeffro. Abyss was supposed to take out Rob." Eric said. I was speechless so he continued on. "You see Jeff, Hulk and I are forming a secret team to take TNA from Dixie Carter. It consists of me, Hulk, "The Freak" Rob Terry—"

"Whoa, wait a minute; you got "The Freak" to join your little team?" Eric just nodded.

"Abyss was part of the plan, but he crossed the line when he almost killed Ms. Olsen. If you join us, you can get your revenge on Abyss. The only downer is that you are most likely to get booed by the audience and you must not tell a soul, not Mickie, not Emily. No one." I thought about this for a moment. Bischoff extended his hand. "Do we have a deal?" I paused, but then shook his hand to seal the deal. Just then, Mickie came running out of the hospital like a maniac.

"Jeff, you have got to come with me now! It's EM&M!" At the mentioning of Emma, Mickie gained my attention.

"What's wrong with Emma?" I asked.

"She's awake! Jeff, she's awake!" And with that bein' said, Mickie and I ran into Emma's room.

**Sorry that this is a short chapter. And to make up for it, I am goin' to give you guys/girls the name of chapter 8. Chapter 8 is goin' to be called "Hardcore Betrayal". As always Reviews are greatly appreciated. 'Till then. ^_^**


	8. Hardcore Betrayal

**Hey People of the Wrestling World and beyond! Just a quick note: I'm not sure when the next time I'm goin' to be able to update, so I'm doin' this now since March 3****rd**** is my birthday, which is possibly goin' to be a very, very busy day since I have volleyball try-outs that day and the day after that. So, I'll try to update as much as I can if I make the team. The Jr. Hi volleyball season is only two months long anyway because we only have a little over two months left of school anyway. Anyhoo, on with the story. Btw, this is a three part chapter.**

****Disclaimer: You guys know what I own. If you don't, look at the disclaimers on the previous chapters.****

**Title: The Date with Fate.**

**Chapter 8: Hardcore Betrayal**

**Mickie's POV**

Emily was staring at Jeff and I when we got to her hospital room.

"Everythin' ok there you two?" Emily said in her North Carolina accent, not hiding the laughter in her voice. Jeff walked over to her bed while I stood by the door.

"How ya feelin' Emma?" Jeff asked.

"I've felt better, but I guess that's what happens in the wrestling business. Everyone gets hurt every once in a while." She said. I walked over beside Jeff.

"I'm glad you're feelin' better EM&M." I said. She laughed when I called her by the childhood nickname I gave her.

"Let me guess, she still calls you 'Skittles', right?" Emma asked Jeff.

"Hey, at least she stopped callin' me 'Rainbow'. That was embarrassin'." Jeff said with a bright smile.

"Hey, in my defense, you call yourself the 'Rainbow-Haired Warrior'. I just shortened it a little bit." I said, making Emily and Jeff laugh.

"So, when am I able to get out of the hospital and go back to TNA?" Emma asked. Jeff's smiled disappeared along with mine.

"Em, you're not goin' to be cleared for a while." I said.

"What do you mean? A while as in a few weeks or a while as in a few months?" She asked.

"You're not goin' to be cleared for six months." Jeff said. Emily was about to say something, but Shannon walked in.

"Hey, what's up?" Shannon asked.

"Nothin' much, Prince." Emma responded.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Mickie, Jeff, we need to leave for the airport. Impact is in Jacksonville this week."

"Eric gave me the week off." Jeff said.

"Not according to what he told me. He said that you have a Championship match against Anderson." Shannon said.

"That fuckin' son of a bitch!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Who's goin' to keep an eye on Emma while we're in Jacksonville?" I said.

"I will be fine." Emma said wincing in pain as she sat up. "And besides, I'll call Matt if I need anything."

"Alright. I'll come back as soon as I'm back in North Carolina." Jeff said, kissing Emily. I hugged her and followed Shannon and Jeff out the door.

**Mickie's POV-TNA Impact- Jacksonville, FL**

I stood there with my hand raised high as my music played throughout the arena. The ref dropped my hand and I helped Angelina up to her feet and raised her hand as Eric's theme music play as he walked out with a mic in his hand.

"Mickie, Angelina, great match ladies. I have some news for the Knockouts Division and the Impact Zone concerning the Knockouts Champion, Emma Lee Enigma." Eric said as the Impact Zone exploded into cheers at Emma's name. Eric continued on. "I know, I know. I bet you all saw what happened to her." The crowd burst into boos as none other than Abyss walked out. I picked up a mic.

"What the hell do you want, Abyss. I think everyone in this building has made it clear that no one wants you here right now." I said.

"Before you say anything, Abyss, I think everyone deserves to know that, due to Ms. Enigma's current condition, I have decided to..." Eric paused.

"Decided to what, Bischoff?" Angelina said.

"Due to Emma Lee's current condition and due to that fact that she is going to out of action for a while, I have decided to vacate the TNA Knockouts Championship." Eric said as Abyss grinned evilly.

"What are you smilin' about, Abyss? What do you have to do with this?" I yelled.

"They are the ones who told me to take out RVD. Among Them, She told me to take out Emma Lee." Abyss said.

"She? Who the hell is She? Who the hell is They?" I said.

"They will reveal themselves on 10/10/10." Abyss said, droppin' the mic. As he turned to go backstage, Jeff ran out with a steel chair and started beating the shit out of Abyss. Just then, Madison and Tara attacked Angelina and I from behind and beat the shit out of us. Velvet and Winter came and pulled Rayne and Tara off of us while security tried pullin' Jeff away from Abyss.

"10/10/10!" Abyss yelled as he ran backstage. Security finally split Tara and Rayne away from Winter, Velvet, Angelina and I. Five minutes later, the four of us found ourselves in my locker room.

"I can't believe Eric and vacating the Knockouts Championship. I figured Emma would be back in a few weeks and Jeff would get his revenge against Abyss." Velvet said.

"I wish it were that simple, Velvet. The doctor said that she would be out for at least six months, not counting the few months to get her back into ring shape." I said.

"This is horrible. This is just fucking horrible. Why did it have to happen to her? After all, the poor girl is only 18." Angelina stated. Winter looked a little confused.

"This Emma Lee girl is the one with the rainbow hair, right." Winter said.

"Yes it is. I forgot you've never officially met her." I said as I started packin' my things.

"Where are ya goin' Micks?" Velvet asked.

"Back to Charlotte to see Emma. She's probably bein' given tranquilizers right now." I said with a small smile.

"See ya next week, then." Angelina said. I waved good-bye and went to find Jeff.

**Two months later-October 10****th****, 2010-Bound for Glory-Mickie's POV**

I sat in my locker room watchin' Angelina and Velvet's Tag match against Tara and Sarita. I was gettin' my wrestling boots on when I heard a knock on my locker room door.

_Must be Winter._ I thought. I opened the door and was blind-sighted by Madison. She started beating the shit out of me. Then, someone must've kicked her off of me 'cause she went flyin' across the room.

"Ah, damn that hurt." I heard Madison say, although I didn't know who she was talkin' to. "Wait a minute, why are you—" Madison yelled as she got thrown into me.

"Fuck, ow." I groaned. Rayne and I got to our feet and searched for our attacker.

"What the fuck was that about?" Rayne asked.

"Who attacked us?" I thought out loud.

"I don't know her name. See ya later backwoods loser." Rayne said as Winter came in.

"Mickie, Jeff wants to see you. Now." Winter said.

"Why are you out of breath?" I asked.

"I ran from the other side of the building. That's where Jeff is." Winter said.

"Jeff is gonna have to wait. I have a Championship match right now." I said. Winter nodded as I walked out the door. Then I stopped in my tracks. "Oh Winter, feel free to stay in my locker room for a while. There's an unopened bottle of water on the table over there." Winter smiled.

"Thank you, Mickie. Good luck." She said. I walked to the entrance of the tunnel. My music played and I walked out to the ring. After about forty-five minutes, Madison pinned me for the win. The ref raised Madison's hands and gave her the title. As Madison raised the title in the air, the crowd started cheering.

_Since when does the Impact Zone like Madison?_ I thought. I crawled to the ring ropes to pull myself up. Just then, Rayne went down and she went down hard. I won't be surprised if she ends up with a concussion. My hair was in my face, so I couldn't see who was attacking Madison and I was using the ropes for support so I couldn't move my hair out of my vision. All I could see was Madison, half conscience, being dragged to a corner of the six-sided ring. There was a brief moment where the crowd's cheering got louder, followed by a loud bang. After Madison was taken care of, the attacker walked over to me and helped me up. My hair was still in my face, but I didn't need to see to know who it was. Her music was all the hint I needed.

It was Emma Lee Enigma. I finally managed to move my hair and was able to look at my friend.

"I thought you were in the hospital?" I said. Emma's only response was a wink. Winter came out with two steel chairs in her hand as Madison got to her feet. Winter handed Emma one chair and held on to the other. Emma hit Rayne with the chair, knocking her out. Then, the rainbow-haired girl got a mic as I picked up the chair.

"Madison, you me, one on one, next week in a steel cage for the Knockouts Championship!" Emma said, dropping the mic. She turned around to give Winter and I high fives.

"Alright, guys." She said. We stood motionless. "C'mon guys, what's wrong?" Then, Winter and I hit the "Enigmatic Star" with the chairs we were holding, knocking her out on the canvas. Angelina ran out to the ring, causing Winter and I to jump out of harm's way. Angelina picked up the mic after checkin' on Emma.

"How could you do this, you backstabbing bitches? Emma trusted you. I trusted you. Even Velvet trusted you two." Angelina said.

"That's the sad part about you and Velvet. You two trust people too much. As for Emma Lee, her ass should've just stayed in WWE. With the girl out of the way, They will rise!" Winter said as her music played throughout the arena and we walked off. Velvet came running with some security guards and a backstage doctor. Emily's blood was on the ring 'cause at some point during the attacks, some of her stitches that closed a deep cut on her arm ripped out. That's when Jeff ran out to Emily's side. Emily was now conscious and started holding her arm. Jeff picked up a mic that was beside Emily.

"I trusted you."

***Gasp* Cliffy alert. I bet none of you saw that comin'. Don't get me wrong, I love Mickie James, but I just felt that she should be a bad girl for a while. Did anyone realize that "Winter" was Katie Lea when she first arrived in TNA? I like Katie and all, but the whole thing with "Winter" and Angelina is kinda creepy. Anyway, I'll update as soon as possible. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. 'Till then. ^_^**


	9. Surprise!

**Hello people! It's been a while since I updated this, so that's what I'm gonna do now. This goes out to all of Jeff Hardy's fans: Whoever is pissed that Jeff lost his title to Sting, say "I". Anyhoo, on with the story.**

**Title: The Date with Fate**

**Chapter 9: Surprise!**

**Emily's POV - Cameron, NC - Matt's House**

Matt, Shannon, Jeff and I were sittin' in Matt's living room talkin' about various things. The main one being my surprise return to Impact. Well, that's what the Core Group boys were talkin' about. I barely said a word. About an hour later, Shannon went home. Matt walked back into the living room.

"Hey, how does steak sound for dinner?" Matt asked.

"Sounds good, man. Time for the return of Chef Jeff!" Jeff said, looking at me with a bright smile. I smiled back, a small smile, but I smiled.

"You guys can have whatever you want. I'm not really hungry." I said, which was half true. Havin' one of your best friends stab you in the back makes one lose her appetite, but on the other side, I haven't eaten anythin' in almost 32 hours. Matt left to go warm up the grill, leavin' Jeff and I alone.

"Emma, please eat somethin'." Jeff said, kneelin' in front of me. He was givin' me a puppy dog look. I looked away, only to have him make a whimpering sound. I looked back and looked at the puppy dog look. Jeff made another whimpering sound until I gave in.

"Alright, alright, I'll eat a steak. Have some dignity, Jeff. Christ." Jeff got off the floor and sat on the couch next to me. He slid me closer to him and I laid my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and just laid there, smelling Jeff's cologne, feeling his warmth, and occasionally hearing Matt swear like a sailor 'cause he somehow hurt himself, causing Jeff to giggle. God, he is such a two year old, but that's what I love about him. He's not afraid to be Jeff.

"Ahh! Son of a motherfuckin' bitch!" Jeff and I heard Matt yell. Matt casually walked in the living room, holding his hand.

"Everythin' ok, bro?" Jeff asked, tryin' not to laugh.

"Uh, yeah. Perfectly fine. Umm, Emma, where's the First Aid Kit?" Matt said. I sighed and playfully rolled my eyes.

"Did ya check, oh I don't know, the bathroom?" I asked, not hidin' the "duh" in my voice. Jeff burst into a laughin' fit. "What's so funny, Jeff?"

"Dude, did you close the grill lid on your hand again?" Jeff said between laughs. Matt just looked down at the floor, sending Jeff into another fit of laughter.

"Jeff, you are such a two year old." Matt said with a smile. I threw my arms around Jeff.

"Yes, but he's _my_ two year old." I said with a laugh. Matt walked off to his bathroom in search of the First Aid Kit. Jeff pulled me on to his lap and kissed me. I kissed him back, only to have him deepen the kiss. Jeff wrapped his arms around my waist, both of us oblivious to everythin'.

"Get a room, you two." Matt laughed, causing me and Jeff to jump.

"Matt, you are such an asshole." Jeff said, maintaining his hold on me.

"I know I am. Dinner will be done in ten minutes." Matt said, walkin' into the kitchen.

**Emily's POV – TNA Impact**

I was preparing for my match against Madison. As I tied my boot, there was a knock on my locker room door.

"Come in!" I yelled. I looked at the door and saw Mickie and Winter walk in. I sighed. "What do you backstabbers want?"

"We just want to wish you the best of luck against Madison tonight. Especially when you enter that cage." Winter said.

"Both of you go to Hell. Extreme matches are my type of matches. Unless you two are brain dead, you should remember the fact that my debut match was in a steel cage and I won. Now get your asses out of my locker room." I said as Mickie and Winter stalked off. God, they remind me of Randy Orton. I walked out of my locker room and walked out towards the tunnel entrance. My music played and I burst through, making the crowd scream at the top of their lungs.

"Introducing the challenger, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in tonight at 132 pounds. She is the "Enigmatic Star". Emma Lee Enigma!" I ran up to the cage surrounding the ring.

_Ok Emma, this is it. There's no turning back._ I thought as I jumped through the open door. The steel door slammed behind me. Madison looked pretty scared. The bell rang and I knocked her to the ground. About thirty minutes into the match, Mickie and Winter came out and surrounded the cage. I hit the Twist of Fate on Madison and climbed to the top of the cage.

"It looks like Emma is goin' to escape the cage, Taz." Mike said. I wanted to escape the cage, but Mickie and Winter stood right underneath where I was goin' to jump from. Below me, Madison was getting to her feet. I looked down at Mickie and Winter, paused for a moment, then did my Shooting Star move on Madison, flatting her down like a pancake. I pinned her and got the three count.

"Here is your winner and new TNA Knockouts Champion, Emma Lee Enigma!" the announcer said. The steel cage was lifted and the traitors wasted no time in sliding into the ring. Madison regained consciousness and helped Mickie and Winter surround me. I through my new title out of the ring and faced my enemies. Madison was trash talkin' me. I simply laughed and waved my over my head. After a few seconds, The Beautiful People's music played through the arena. Angelina and Velvet ran into the ring, steel chairs in hand. Winter, Mickie, and Madison scrambled out of the ring as Angelina and Velvet stood beside me. We laughed at the three retreating figures. Then we heard Eric's music and saw him walk into the Impact Zone with a mic in his hand. He was then followed by Hulk Hogan, "The Freak" Rob Terry, the two security guards, Gunner and Murphy, Fourtune, which consisted of Ric Flair, AJ Styles, Kazarian, "Cowboy" James Storm and Robert Roode, better known as Beer Money and to top it all off, Mickie, Madison and Winter stood beside the group of guys. Then Abyss came out, also with a mic.

"They're here!" "The Monster" shouted.

"So this is the mysterious "They". What happened last week? Abyss said you would reveal yourselves on 10/10/10, which was last Sunday." I said into the mic. This time, it was Eric's turn to speak.

"We had some…Issues with our group's debut. But, no matter, we are here now and there's two things I would like to say. Firstly, I'm sure you three are wondering who "She" is, aren't you." Eric said.

"Damn right we are." I said, gettin' a yell of agreement from Angelina and Velvet.

"I still can't believe you didn't figure it out, Emma. Then again, you were never the smartest. I was "Her". I am "Her". I am the one who told Madison two take you out. But when you came back from your knee injury, I'm the one who told Abyss to take you out the same way he took Rob out. It didn't keep you out for as long as I hoped, but since Jeff told Eric and I that you were goin', or at least supposed to be out for six plus months. Since Jeff told us that, Eric and I decided to vacate the title from you the following week on Impact." Mickie said smugly, handing the mic back to Eric.

"Speaking of the "Charismatic Enigma", this is the second thing I want to tell you. Emma Lee, Beautiful People, everyone in the Impact Zone and everyone watching at home, meet the final member of our little group." Eric said as the TNA remix of "Another" played throughout the Impact Zone. Jeff walked out and stood beside Eric and Hulk.

"Jeff, how could you? How could you join them?" I said, trying my best not to cry. Angelina and Velvet gave me a small hug. When the hug ended, I wiped a tear from my eye, smearing the little face paint I had on, for most of it came off during my match. Jeff saw this and started to walk down the ramp.

"Hold on there, Jeffro. We have a deal. I'm giving you a chance to be a part of the greatest régime in the wrestling business. All you have to do is come back over here and you can be a part of The Régime." Jeff looked at Eric, then to me, then back to Eric. Jeff shook his head no and slid into the ring with Angelina, Velvet and I. He wiped the tears from my eyes and took the mic I was holding.

"Bischoff, did you really think I would betray Emma Lee? After our meeting in the hospital parking lot, I started my own régime. After our meeting, I began my search for loyal friends and allies that hate you as much as I do right now." Jeff said.

"Ooo, I'm so scared. Ha, ha, ha, where is this team of yours?" Eric said.

"You'll find out next week." Jeff said.

**So Jeff decided to destroy the deal he and Eric had and decided to make his own team. Who is part of this team? Will he be able to destroy The Régime or does he have a big red target on his back? Read and these questions will be answered. 'Till then. ^_^**


	10. X Factors

**Hello people. I am finally updating this 'cause I have some extra time between Volleyball and school. Stupid PSSAs and on top of that, wouldn't let me edit my story. *Authoress starts grumbling to herself* I have the greatest parents in the world. If any of you watched Monday Night Raw on March 21 and saw a girl in purple Jeff Hardy Arm Bands that was me! Anyway, on with the story.**

**Title: The Date with Fate**

**Chapter 10: X-Factors**

**Jeff's POV**

I woke up on an early Thursday morning and quietly slipped out of bed so I didn't wake up Emma. Trust me, I didn't want to be up. The only reason I'm up is because someone is at the door. I walked slowly towards our hotel room door so I didn't knock anything over. I open the door to see my good friend Shannon Moore.

"Hey man, it's 8 AM. What are you doin' here?" I asked as I let Shannon in.

"You're crazy if you think you can go up against Bischoff's Régime all by yourself." Shannon said quietly.

"Shannon, I'm not gonna be by myself. I formed my own team that will take down Bischoff's Régime. I think they're callin' themselves Immortal. Shannon, I need you and Jesse in my team. I need Ink Inc." I said. Shannon smiled.

"No prob, Jeffro. Jesse said something about your team. I'm in." Shannon said. We looked over and saw Emily move.

"Thanks man. See ya tonight." I said. Shannon nodded and left. I went back to the queen-sized hotel bed and watched Emily. After about five minutes, she started to wake up. "Good morning, Ms. Enigma."

"Good morning, Mr. Hardy. Is everything ready for tonight?" Emma asked my phone went off. I looked at it and saw that Matt was callin'.

"Hello?"

"_Hey bro. Everything is set for tonight."_ Matt said.

"Alright then. Thanks Matt." I said as I hung up the phone. I looked back at Emma. "Matt came through. Immortal had better watch their backs."

"Hell yeah!" Emma said climbing out of the bed.

"Where are you goin'?" I asked.

"Where do you think? I'm goin' to the gym dumbass." She said jokingly.

"That's right. You go to the gym on Thursday morning. God, I am a dumbass." I said. Emma put her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me.

"I gotta get goin'. I'll see you later." Emma said, pulling away. She got dressed, grabbed her bag, kissed me good-bye and left. After she left, I decided to tie up some loose ends in my plan for tonight at Impact.

**Later That Night – TNA Impact – Jeff's POV**

The plan was playing out perfectly. During Beer Money's match against the Motor City Machine Guns, Shannon and Jesse interfered and cost Beer Money the match. Emma, Angelina, and Velvet cost Mickie, Madison, and Winter their match against Roxxi and Taylor Wilde. Apparently, Eric had enough of our interruptions because after Emma, Angelina, and Velvet interfered, Eric's music came on. Eric and the rest of Immortal went to the ring alongside Mickie, Winter, and Madison.

"Jeff Hardy, get your ass out here now!" Eric yelled as my music came on. I came out followed by Shannon and Jesse and stopped at the top of the stage beside Emma, Velvet, and Angelina with a mic in my hand.

"What's the matter Eric? Are you tired of seeing your precious Immortal get the shit beat out of them?" I said, causing the crowd to cheer.

"Hardy, enough of your bullshit. Is that all your little team has to offer? Five girls and a scary-looking ex-Navy soldier?" AJ Styles said.

"Cute AJ. Very cute, but it doesn't stop at us. Actually, you may need a blueprint to figure us out." Shannon said. Eric and the rest of Immortal had confused expressions on their faces, which turned to surprise when Matt Morgan came out.

"If you can't figure us out, then maybe you need to add an enigmatic brother to help." I said as Matt came out to my music. AJ and Kazarian looked a little scared.

"And if you _still_ can't figure us out, then you must be pretty damn stupid, 'cause a _real_ Immortal can figure us out." Emma said as Hulk Hogan came out and stood beside me and Emma. Hogan handed Emma and I a steel chair and nodded for all of us to make our move. All of us except Hulk made a mad dash towards the ring, makin' Immortal run away.

"Let's get one thing clear right now! Emma and I are TNA World's Champ and the Knockouts Champ. We are in charge and what we say goes!" I yelled as Hulk patted my shoulder.

"Mickie, you and I have some unfinished business to attend to. Next week, we finish this. You verses me, one on one, in a No Holds Barred match." Emma said.

"Immortal, you may know how powerful the team Enigma-X is. You may know how powerful Ink Inc. is. But we all are something bigger and better. We are the X-Factors and the Book of D.I.L.L.I.G.A.F. says that every plan that you have will always have some X-Factors. Watch your backs you sons of bitches!" Shannon finished.

**Ok, I know it's a short chapter, but it feels like a good stopping point. I will update as soon as possible. I'm sorry it took so long. My volleyball season ends April 19****th**** so I'll have more time for updates. 'Till then. ^_^**


	11. No Holds Barred

**Title: The Date with Fate**

**Chapter 11: No Holds Barred**

**Emily's POV - Impact**

Velvet and Angelina were walking beside me as I went to the tunnel entrance and waited for my music. Mickie on her way to the ring and she seemed to be alone because Winter and Madison weren't with her.

"Emma, are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" Angelina asked as she rested her hand on my shoulder. I smiled.

"I'm positive. The less time you two spend in this feud between Mickie and I, the better." I said.

"Still, just know that if you need us tonight, we'll be there." Velvet said getting a nod of approval from Angelina. My smile faded as Winter came up to us. Velvet, Angelina and I have especially had problems with Winter as of late because of her sudden obsession with Angelina.

"Hello Angelina and company." Winter said.

"What do you want, Winter?" I said. Winter didn't look too happy when I spoke to her. Winter looked like she was goin' to kill me, but Angelina stepped in front of me. Winter stopped moving towards me and smiled.

"I just wanted to wish Emma Lee good luck against Mickie in a few minutes." Winter said. "She's going to need it." Winter practically whispered as she stalked off.

"Creepy." The three of us said together as Winter disappeared. Jeff came in view and kissed me in front of Velvet and Angelina.

"Awe!" Angelina and Velvet said as Jeff and I broke apart. Jeff smiled as I blushed.

"Hey, good luck Emma." Jeff said.

"Thanks baby. Will you do me a favor and take Angelina and Velvet to my locker room. That way they're safe." I said.

"Sure thing, Emma." Jeff said as he pulled me in for another kiss. My music started to play, signaling the end of the kiss. Jeff grumbled and locked his hands behind my waist.

"That's my cue. See ya later." I said as I pulled Jeff's hands apart. I walked through the curtain and down the tunnel. I was halfway to the ring when I realized Mickie wasn't in the ring. I turned around to see Mickie with a steel chair. I felt a searing pain go through my head as I collapsed on the steel ramp. Mickie grabbed me by the hair and dragged me into the ring long enough for the bell to ring, signaling the official start of the match. Mickie grabbed the steel chair and went to swing at me again, but I dodged the attack and kicked the chair. I kicked Mickie in the side of the head then body slammed her into the canvas. I laid the chair down, picked Mickie up and pulled the Twist of Fate on her, slamming her head onto the chair. Apparently, Karma got the best of me because as I went for the Enigma's Shadow, Mickie rolled out of the way and my head landed on the chair. Mickie rolled me over and pinned me. I managed to kick out at 2, but I was barely conscious. Fifteen minute later, the lights in the Impact Zone went out and Mickie was nowhere to be found. The giant screen came on followed by the lights and when I turned around, all of the Immortal girls were there. Mickie was in the middle. Madison and Winter were on either side of Mickie. They backed me into a corner. The crowd started screaming and I realized that Angelina and Velvet were coming out. Mickie, Madison, and Winter backed up as Velvet and Angelina stood beside me. Madison started trash-talking us. I finally got sick of it and punched Madison in the face. Surprisingly, Mickie and Winter didn't do anything.

"Mickie, aren't you going to do something?" Madison yelled.

"Let's face it Madison; you had that one coming." Winter said. Mickie and I just stood there staring at each other. All of a sudden, I heard Velvet yell my name. I turned to see Angelina attacking Velvet. Angelina turned her attention on me and then back to Velvet. I looked at Winter who was laughing evilly outside of the ring. Angelina continued to attack Velvet and both of them ran backstage, followed by Winter. I looked toward my friends running up the ramp and forgot about my match. A few seconds later, there was a loud crash and another searing pain in my head. I fell down and the last thing I heard was the ref's hand hitting the canvas for the third time.

**Mickie's POV**

I never wanted to win like this. I wasn't paying any attention to Emily or the match. Instead, I was paying attention to Angelina wondering what the hell was wrong with her. Next thing I know, Emily falls down and I'm thrown on top of her. The referee's hand came down three times and my music played, telling me that I won the match. The ref and Madison raised my hands in victory. I just looked at Emily, who still hadn't moved, and wondered what the hell happened. My hands were dropped and I turned to Madison, who was smiling gleefully. Then it hit me.

"Why'd you do that Madison?" I yelled.

"Relax Hardcore Country; I simply did what you didn't do. I took her out because she punched me in the face." Madison yelled back. I looked back at Emily and saw that she _still_ hadn't moved. By this time, I became very concerned. I kneelt down beside Emily and checked her pulse. I breathed a sigh of relief.

_Thank God she's only unconscious._ I thought. I looked at Emily and saw red in her hair. At first I thought she had red dye in her hair. I looked closer and saw that the red in her hair was wet. I panicked as I realized it was blood.

"Madison, get help!" I exclaimed. Madison didn't move. Madison chuckled slightly.

"Serves the reject right." Madison said menacingly and left the ring. Eric came out with a mic in hand.

"Well done ladies, well done. I say we celebrate!" Eric said receiving thousands of boos all around the arena. I didn't move. Bischoff tried coaxing me to come out of the ring, but it didn't work. Jeff and Velvet came running with four or five medics. Velvet pushed me out of the way and helped Jeff wake Emily up. I stayed in the ring until Jeff and Velvet helped Emily out of the ring, followed by the medics. I sat in a corner of the ring and just stayed there. Tears started to form in my eyes.

_What have I done?_ I thought.

**Well, that's the end of the chapter. Wow, I can't believe that I'm finished with chapter 11 of this story. It kinda feels like I should be working on chapter 8 or something. Anyway, please review.**


	12. Hit, Run, Forgiven?

**Hey everyone! Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed, added this story to their Story Alerts and Favorites list. I appreciate it that people are reading this story.**

**Title: The Date with Fate**

**Chapter 12: Hit, Run, Forgiven?**

**Cameron, NC – Matt's House – Matt's POV**

It was a beautiful Friday afternoon in Cameron. I woke up later than I usually do, but I really didn't care. It was around 11:15 AM when I got up and got my shower. I went to the kitchen after my shower to get some food when I heard someone come down the stairs. I turned and saw my little brother walk into the kitchen with his eyes half closed.

"Hey bro, how'd ya sleep?" I asked.

"Didn't get much sleep. I spent the majority of my night in the hospital. I swear, ever since Emily started in TNA last year, she's been nothin' but a big target. First it was a fractured knee. Then it was the attack with Abyss's fucked up weapon he calls 'Janice' set up by Mickie. At least this time her injury wasn't so bad."

"What was the verdict on her condition last night?" I asked.

"She has a mild concussion from the chair shot."

"That explains why she's still sleeping. Normally she's up when you're up." I stated which was true. Ever since Emily and Jeff hooked up before last year's Genesis Pay-Per-View, they have been inseparable.

"She had a bad headache a few hours ago. She said that she was goin' to try to sleep it off." Jeff replied. I was pouring myself a bowl of cereal when Jeff suddenly got quiet.

"Jeff, are you ok?" Jeff laughed slightly.

"When I think of last night's events, I don't think of Emma gettin' hit with the chair; I think of Mickie stayin' by Emma's side until Velvet and I got there. Bischoff tried to get her to go backstage with the rest of Immortal, but she refused to leave Emma's side." Jeff said.

"Did you talk to Mickie afterwards?" I asked. Jeff nodded.

"Actually, I overheard her conversation with Bischoff and the rest of Immortal. Let me tell ya that Eric was _pissed_ at Mickie for not listening. Mickie tried defending her actions, but Madison interjected and said that Mickie was working as a spy for the X-Factors and Eric kicked her out of Immortal." Jeff explained.

"Serves the backstabber right." A female voice said. Jeff and I turned around to see Emily standing in the doorway.

"Hey baby, how are you feelin'?" Jeff asked. Emily managed to smile.

"My headache went away…Mostly anyways." Emily said. God, I couldn't get used to how she looked. Emily's hair dye wore out, so there was just her natural black hair showing. Apparently, Emily knew what I was thinking.

"Matt, I will dye my hair as soon as I can. Jesus." Emily said, playfully rolling her eyes. I raised my hands defensively. Jeff just smiled.

"C'mon, let's some fun today!" Jeff said referring to the beach picnic we had planned for weeks now. Half an hour later, the three of us were in my car driving to the beach. Since it was a Friday, not that many people were on the road. I was driving and Jeff was in the front passenger seat. Emma was in the backseat singing to a song on the radio. We were the only car on the road and when we were almost to the beach, a car came flyin' out of nowhere and hit us off the road. The car didn't bother stopping as our car crashed into the side of a tree, crushing Jeff's side of the car.

"Emma, are you ok?" Jeff asked.

"I'm fine, but what about you two?" Emily said shakily.

"I'm fine." I said looking at my baby brother.

"I'm fine, but I think my leg is stuck in the door." Jeff said, wincing in pain as he tried to move. The sound of a fire truck and an ambulance became noticeable. Within an hour, the three of us made it out of the car. Jeff was loaded into the ambulance. Emily went to get in with him, but Jeff told her to stay with me. Soon, the fire truck and the ambulance left with Jeff and I just stood there with Emily. She looked at the passenger side and then she looked down at the asphalt.

"Emma, are you alright?" She shook her head no.

"Matt that could've been me. If Jeff didn't convince me to sit in the backseat, I probably wouldn't be standing here breathing." I could tell Emily was shaken up. I would be lying if I told you that I wasn't shaken up. The worst part is: I knew she was right. I couldn't let her know that I was scared, so I decided to play Fearless Big Brother and reassured her that it was goin' to be ok, giving her the biggest hug I could and kissed her forehead the way a big brother would.

"C'mon, let's call Shannon and see if he'll give us a ride home." I said, still hugging her.

**TNA Impact – Emily's POV**

Six days after the hit-and-run accident, I was sitting in my locker room by myself thinking that I should be home with Jeff, who had a broken leg from being crushed by the car door. But instead, Matt was at home with Jeff, who had left _me_ in charge of the X-Factors. Everyone in the group thought I should be the full-time leader until Jeff gets better since I'm the reigning Knockouts Champion. Velvet walked in my locker room and laid her hand on my shoulder.

"C'mon, Emma, you'd better get ready for your match against Winter." Velvet said, noticing that I was still wasn't in my ring gear yet. I nodded and got changed. I came back out five minutes later and got my kneepads on then tied on my wrestling boots.

"Will you toss me my hair brush?" I asked quietly. She nodded and tossed the brush to me.

"Jeff is going to be alright, Emma." Velvet said as I started brushing out my recently-dyed hair. My hair was now completely purple with the exception of a few black streaks.

"I know. I wish I were with him right now." I said.

"I know, sweetie. Jeff said the same thing when Madison fractured your knee last year." Velvet said. I smiled slightly before looking at my TV. They were doing the preview of my match at Destination X, which was next week. I said good-bye to Velvet and started towards the tunnel. By the time I got there, Winter was already in the ring. My theme song started playing and I ran out, stopping once to let my pyro go off, and then sprinted down to the ring. Winter didn't look too happy to see me, but let me tell you, the feeling was mutual. The timekeeper rang the bell and Winter slapped me across the face. I retaliated by kicking her in the mouth. We kept exchanging blows for several minutes until I got tired of it. I pulled the Twist of Fate on Winter and laid her out for my finisher. I executed the "Enigma's Shadow" move perfectly and pinned her for the win. The ref raised my hand and then handed my title belt. I walked backstage and heard a motorcycle start up. I peered around the corner to see Mickie get nailed by the motorcycle, which Tara was driving and Madison riding on the back seat. Madison and Tara quickly left the scene before anyone came. I looked at Mickie and saw that she was having trouble getting up. Against my better judgment, I ran over to Mickie to stay with her until help arrived. I looked around and saw no one there besides us two.

"I need some help over here!" I yelled as Mickie tried to get up. "Mickie, you need to stay still, otherwise you're goin' to be in more pain." I said. Mickie looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"Emma, why are you helping me? I've been a backstabbing bitch to you as of late." Mickie said in between sharp breaths.

"Mickie, you stayed with me until Velvet and Jeff showed up to help me last week. I'm just repaying the favor." I said.

"Emma, would you believe me if I told you that I never sent Madison or Abyss after you?"

"I don't know. I have a concussion from Madison that says otherwise." I said as the medics and trainers came to help Mickie. They loaded Mickie onto a stretcher.

"Emma, will you forgive me?"

**So what do ya think? Should Emily forgive Mickie? Let me hear your thoughts. You guys/girls know the drill! 'Till then. ^_^**


	13. Road to Recovery

**Ok, so before you get out your torches and pitchforks cuz I haven't updated this since April, I have a reasonable explanation. I had a severe case of writer's block and an out of control obsession for RPGs. *Sees a torch* O.o Ok, ok, ok I'm shutting up and writing this chapter!**

**Title: The Date with Fate**

**Chapter 13: **

_**Previously in Date with Fate…**_

_"Emma, why are you helping me? I've been a backstabbing bitch to you as of late."_

_"Mickie, you stayed with me until Velvet and Jeff showed up to help me last week. I'm just repaying the favor." I said._

_"Emma, would you believe me if I told you that I never sent Madison or Abyss after you?"_

_"I don't know. I have a concussion from Madison that says otherwise."_

_"Emma, will you forgive me?"_

**Impact Backstage – Emily's POV**

I was at a loss of words. Mickie James, the one who acted as my best friend and then betrayed me for freakin Immortal, asked me to forgive her. The paramedic loaded Mickie up in the ambulance and came over to me.

"Miss, are you going with her?" the paramedic asked. I just looked at him before sighing and nodding.

"Yeah, I'm going with her." I replied, getting into the ambulance. After a few minutes, we were in the hospital. The doctors took X-Rays and everything and after about 45 minutes, Mickie was back in her hospital room sleeping. I was sitting next to her bed, occasionally glancing at her bandaged shoulder. I decided to use this time to think before I fell asleep.

**The Next Morning – Mickie's POV**

I woke up the next morning in the hospital. I looked around and saw Emma pacing around the room, talking on her cell phone. When she hung up, she turned around to see that I was awake.

"How long have you been here?" I asked. Emma continued to look at me.

"All night." She said. I tried to sit up, but she stopped me. "I wouldn't do that right now. You have a separated shoulder. One wrong move and you'll be screamin' so loud the doctors are gonna think I'm murdering you." Emily and I both tried to hold back a smile but epically failed. We both burst out laughing.

"So, you were here the whole night?" I asked. Emma nodded.

"Yeah I was. If you don't believe me, just as Jeff. I just got off the phone with him and he sounded like he was goin' to have a heart attack 'cause I forgot to call and let him know where I was." Emily said, laughing lightly. I laughed as well.

"Emma, I am so sorry for everything I've done to you. I've been a bitch towards you and yet you're here with me." I said. Emily smiled.

"Micks, what's done is done. Don't worry about it 'cause I forgive you." Emily said. My smile that I had when she said that was as long as Virginia itself.

"Really?" Emma nodded.

"And since you're bein' accused of bein' a spy for the X-Factors, you can join us if you want." I smiled.

"Thank you, Em&M." I said. Emily laughed slightly.

"You're welcome." She said. "I'll see you later. I've gotta get back to Jeff before he's has an aneurism on top of a broken leg."

"Ok, see ya girl." I said, waving. She waved back and left. I leaned back into my pillow and closed my eyes, a smile forming on my face once again. _She forgives me. I'm gonna make it up to Emma. Somehow._ I thought as I fell asleep.

**Cameron, North Carolina – Matt and Jeff's Place – Jeff's POV**

I was lying in bed listening to my iPod, trying to ignore the shooting pain in my leg as the painkillers wore off. I saw Matt walk in and I pulled an earbud out.

"Hey bro, you got a visitor." Matt teased. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Emma walked in the room and my smile got bigger.

"Hey baby." I said, kissing her as she leaned over.

"Hey, how are you feelin'?" Emma asked. I smiled at her.

"I'm doin' better. My leg still hurts like a bitch, though." I said. Emma laughed. "So, where were you last night?" I continued, taking a sip of water from the cup on the table beside my bed.

"I was in the hospital. Mickie has a separated shoulder." Emma said.

"What happened?" I asked, taking another sip of water.

"Tara and Madison hit Mickie with Tara's motorcycle." Emma said. I started choking on my water.

"They did what?" I asked, coughing slightly. Emma came over and sat on the bed next to me and gently patted my back.

"Don't die on me baby." Emma said teasingly. I finally stopped coughing and managed to smile to show her I was ok. She smiled back.

"So, besides the separated shoulder, is she ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. On top of her shoulder healing, I think our friendship is on the road to recovery as well." Emma said. I couldn't help but notice how much of a lighter tone she used when she said that.

"That's good, baby." I said, kissing her cheek. She smiled and helped me lay back down on the pillow. I gently pulled her down next to me and kissed her softly. "You look exhausted."

"I am. I was up all night talking to doctors and making sure Mickie was ok." She said, getting up.

"Hey, whoa, whoa." I teased. "Where are you goin'?"

"To get your meds." Emma said.

"Nuh-uh. I don't need them right now." I said, gently pulling her down again. "All I need is to know that you're right next to me resting." Emily smiled and laid on the pillow next to me.

"I know it's 2:45 in the afternoon, but good night." Emma said. I kissed her forehead as she snuggled closer to me without hurting my leg.

_I guess everyone's on the road to recovery._ I thought as I fell asleep next to her.

**Ok, not my longest chapter but at least it's a chapter. As always, reviews are appreciated. 'Till then. ^_^**


	14. I Love You

**Hey y'all! Ok, special thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. I'm sorry my updates on this story aren't as frequent as before. I'm on summer break and dad has been making me get away from my computer. :/ But, I'm here now. :) **

**S. Laurence: I think I'm gonna take your suggestion and make Emily 24. As for the story for her WWE career, I will take that into consideration. :)**

**Title: Date with Fate  
****Chapter 14: I Love You**

**Impact Backstage – Mickie's POV**

I was walking to Emily's locker room to talk about our match when I spotted the bitches that hit me with a motorcycle, otherwise known as Madison Rayne and Tara. They smirked at me and I just rolled my eyes, completely ignoring them. I made my way to Emma's locker room and peeked in the open door.

"Knock, knock." I said, smiling. Emily looked over and smiled back at me.

"Hey Micks." The rainbow-haired girl said. I walked in and sat down on a chair. "How's your shoulder?"

"Better. I can't wait to get my hands on the bitches that hit me with a motorcycle." I said. Emily chuckled.

"Don't worry. They will pay." Emily said, grinning. I smiled back at her and hugged her.

"I'm glad we're friends again." I said. Emma hugged me back.

"Same here, Micks." We broke the hug and Emma grabbed her Knockouts title, snapping it around her waist. "We better get goin'. We actually have to be there for us to win." She teased. I laughed.

"So true." I said, looking at her title. "You do realize that at some point I'm gonna face you for your title." I said, smiling. Emily laughed.

"Better you than Madison Rayne. Seriously, what is up with the 'Queen Bee' shit?" Emma asked. I shrugged.

"'Queen Bee'? More like 'Queen Bitch'." I said. We both laughed as we got to the entrance tunnel. Madison and Tara were already in the ring.

Emily's music played and when we appeared in front of the crowd, everyone went nuts. We slid into the ring and the fans were chanting 'X-Factor' loud and proud. The ref rang the bell for the start of the match and I started off with Madison. She started bragging about how she and Tara hit me with the motorcycle and shoved me. I slapped her and kicked her in the back of the head, knocking her out. I tagged in Emma and she performed her 'Enigma's Shadow' finisher for good measure and pinned Madison. To me and Emily's surprise, Tara didn't do anything to stop us from winning the match. The ref's hand came down for the third time and Emily's music played. Emily gave me a confused look as she was handed back her title.

When we got back to Emily's locker room, we started packing up. I opened a bottle of water I had in my bag and took a small sip. Emily came out of the bathroom and grabbed her keys after packing her gear.

"So, are you going back to Cameron?" I asked.

"Yep. That's what I've been doin' the last four weeks. Since Jeff can't travel yet, I go back home to see him. I'm actually taking off next week to spend some time with him." Emily said.

"Aww, that's so sweet." I said, smiling. Emma blushed lightly.

"I really like him, especially since he's my best friend. Jeff, Matt, Shannon and I grew up together in Cameron and Jeff and I are inseparable." Emma explained. I chuckled lightly.

"I agree with you two being inseparable. You would always go to ringside for his matches and he would do the same when we were in WWE." I said. Emily smiled.

"Yep. Well, I better get going. See ya in two weeks, Micks." Emma said, shouldering her bag.

"See ya, Em." I replied, waving as she left.

**Cameron, NC – Emily's POV**

When I got back home, I set my bag down on the table in the living room and went to Jeff's room. He was listening to his iPod and keeping time with the music by patting his good leg. I smiled and laid next to him. Jeff looked over at me and grinned instantly.

"Hey, you're home!" Jeff said happily, kissing me. I laughed lightly and kissed him back.

"Yes I am and we have a few extra days to spend together. I took off work next week." I said.

"Yes! More time to spend with my girl." Jeff said, causing me to blush lightly. Jeff must've noticed because he laughed quietly before kissing me softly. I kissed him back just as softly and snuggled close to him. Jeff wrapped his arms around me tightly and gazed into my eyes. I gazed into his eyes back and smiled lightly.

"I love you, Em." Jeff said softly but sincerely. My heart just about stopped. On the inside I was screaming with happiness but on the outside I couldn't speak. I managed to get my emotions in check and grinned at him.

"I love you too, Jeff." I said, just as sincerely.

**And… Boom! Cliffy! XD. Haha. I apologize again for the late update. I will update as soon as possible for y'all!**

**Btw, I am writing a story with WweDivaTayTay45 called "This Ain't Over…Yet" and we're currently writing chapter 4. The sad part… No one will review! :( So, be sure to check it out and review for both this story and the other one, please!**


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey! I know it's been like 2 years since I updated this, and since I reread it last night, I realized that I seriously need to fix it uo and edit it. Sooooo...I'm gonna try to rewrite this. When/if you review to this, let me know if I should keep the OC/Jeff idea or just rewrite it all together. Let me know. Here are the options:**

**1) Keep Jeff Hardy/OC (Emily Olsen/"Emma Lee Enigma")**

**2) Keep Jeff Hardy/OC (Make a new OC - I have an OC in mind already)**

**3) Rewrite all together (Ideal Plan: Mickie James/Jeff Hardy/Velvet Sky)**

**I'll tell ya what I'll do. I'll look at the top 10 people who review (HAS TO BE 10!) and whichever catagory has the most votes, I will do. So, review it up!**

**-Ju$t!¢e**


End file.
